In general, together with a portable electronic apparatus such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic notebook, digital camera, etc., a connecting mounting so called a cradle is used to charge its built-in rechargeable battery and/or to exchange data with an external personal computer (PC). The conventional cradle has a holding body for holding the electronic apparatus and further has a connector on its holding body to be connected with a connector of the electronic apparatus. The rechargeable battery of the electronic apparatus is charged while the electronic apparatus is held by the cradle. The cradle, which is used for exchanging data between the electronic apparatus and an external apparatus such as the personal computer (PC), has a USB or RS-232C connector on its holding body in addition to the connector set forth above, to be connected with the personal computer though a connecting cable.
In the well known connecting system including the cradle and the electronic apparatus, when a digital camera having plural operation modes for exchanging data with the personal computer is turned on with the same installed on the cradle, a previously set communication mode rises up automatically to start the operation. For instance, such connecting system is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2002-218300 (Page 8, FIG. 9).
However, in the connecting system including the cradle and the electronic apparatus as set forth above, when a user wants to transfer data from the digital camera to the personal computer, he or she is required to previously set the digital camera in his/her desired communication mode. Further, since the conventional digital camera has various parameters and setting items to be set by the user, the user is required to do troublesome manipulations to select his/her desired mode from among plural communication modes included in the communication mode, after the communication mode has been set.
Therefore, even though the user can start up the communication mode simply by turning the power on with the digital camera installed onto the cradle, the user is still required to do troublesome preparation operation before he/she uses his/her desired communication function.
The present invention has been made to solve the problems set forth above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a connecting system, an electronic apparatus, and a mode setting method for improving operability in using a certain function when the electronic apparatus is mounted on the connecting mounting, and a connecting system, an electronic apparatus, a connecting mounting, a data processing apparatus and an operation mode setting method for improving operability in using data created by the electronic apparatus.